As in Rome
by Aguna
Summary: After his master Bruce died, Dick had to stay with the man's older brother. He had refused Thomas's advances, so the vengeful man decides to teach Dick some manners. Dick was now a gladiator, of a very special kind. They didn't fight for their lives in a big arena. Instead they fought in small ring to sexually dominate each other.


Summary: After his master Bruce died, Dick had to stay with the man's older brother.  
He had refused Thomas's advances, so the vengeful man decides to teach Dick some manners.

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

It all felt like a nightmare.

Three days ago his master had died, the respected senator Bruce Wayne.  
Dick had been his slave since the Romans had taken over their village and Bruce had claimed him as his own.  
At the age of eight he had no idea what he should expect.  
Apparently Alfred, the oldest servant, had needed someone he could trust to run errands for him.  
Because of this, Dick had been the in the third place in the hierarchy of their household and had been treated with respect for as long as he could remember.

A good life, far different from the others of his village.  
Families had been ripped apart so they wouldn't rebel against their new masters.  
Men forced to work until the couldn't move anymore and broke down.  
Others were used in the arena as gladiators.  
Fighting, sometimes killing, each other for their masters entertainment.  
Women forced to serve the men who had killed their husbands and sons.  
Children, lost and alone, forced to work like their parents.

The nineteen years old understood how lucky he had been.  
That Bruce had looked at him with pity and given him a nice and comfortable life.

Now, Dick tried to focus despite the tears in his eyes as he thought about his former master, or rather guardian.  
Looking at Thomas, a mirror image of Bruce, emotionally hurt.  
Yet he wanted to remain polite, he had been raised in a honourable household after all.

They were in his new master's private study room.  
Thomas sat in his chair behind a big table made of some sort of rare wood, while Dick stood in front of the table and waited for his orders.  
Dick knew how to read and write, furthermore he was still young and had proven himself as trustworthy.  
He would most likely be assigned to run errands for his new master until the other trusted him, too.  
The work as a secretary or overseer would suit him just fine.

Yet, these were just his thoughts.  
Dick didn't really know what to expect from Thomas.  
Bruce hadn't liked his older brother, so he hadn't been often in their home.  
Whenever he had visited, Alfred and Dick had been expected to act like perfect slaves to show Bruce's skill as their master.  
Alfred, in order to maintain the facade, had made sure that Dick had never spent any time with Thomas.  
He obviously hadn't trusted the child not to make any mistakes.

Without others around, Alfred had treated Bruce still respectfully, but with a hint of authority in his voice.  
The old slave had practically raised their master and had been allowed to speak against Bruce, if the man didn't take care of himself.  
Something which had happened very often.  
Dick had on several occasions argued with Bruce, like an equal would have.  
A sort of freedom he might never have again...

"I know Bruce's death hurt you", started Thomas in comforting tone and Dick weakly smiled at his new master.

"But he wouldn't want you to be sad and waste away like an old widow", confused by the odd choice of words Dick continued to smile.  
So what if his master made strange comparisons, he still was nice wasn't he?

"Bruce had been a very kind master", agreed Dick.  
The implied reminder that he had liked Thomas's younger brother who had never complained about Dick was intentional.  
Alfred had thought him well, it was horrible that the two men he had grown up with had died in that accident.  
Luckily Thomas had been visiting during that time and had taken control of Bruce's property.

"And you always had been a good, obedient boy", praised the older man.  
The tone sounded strange and Dick felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Tell me, when did he take you for the first time?"  
Lust, the younger man finally recognised the strange tone with growing horror

"Take me?", Dick asked instead and forced himself to remain clam.  
Maybe he was missunderstanding the situation.

"Fucked you. Made you suck his cock and bent you over so that he could push his penis inside your asshole.  
Or maybe you fucked him, made your master come while you rammed into him".  
His voice dripped with hunger as he answered and Dick blushed from terror by the crude suggestions.  
Bruce had never done anything like this with him, the man had been his new family, just as Alfred had been.

"Bruce never touched me", he couldn't maintain the polite facade as the words poured out of his mouth with a hint of disgust.

"So are you virgin?", asked Thomas still with a lustful voice, undisturbed by Dick's revulsion.

"Yes", replied Dick truthfully and closed his eyes.  
He had heard rumours about the other services slaves were expected to provide.  
And now the man who looked like Bruce wanted to use him in such a manner.

"Strip I want to explore my new slave", ordered Thomas , but Dick didn't react.  
He knew he should obey, that he as a slave had no right to refuse.  
Yet the man looked so much like Bruce, he couldn't sleep with a man who looked like his former master.  
Surly Thomas would understand as Bruce would have, wouldn't he?  
They had been brothers, had been raised with the same values by their parents.

"I'm sorry but I can't ", Dick pleaded softly.

However the expected reaction didn't happen.  
Instead he saw furry in the dark blue eyes.  
Shocked and slightly afraid he waited for Thomas to say something.

"You are a spoiled thing, living like you are one of us. But I will teach you manners slave.", Thomas's voice was ice cold.

* * *

Two months later

Dick was now a gladiator, of a very special kind.  
They didn't fight for their lives in a big arena.  
Instead they fought in small ring to sexually dominate each other.  
Naked, or sometimes aloud one or two articles of clothing, with from olive oil glimmering skin.  
They had to use oil because most of their crowd didn't want to see blood.  
They preferred to see them moaning in pleasure or crying from humiliation, as Thomas had explained.

His master had decided to make him fight until Dick begged Thomas to fuck him.  
It was a honour to serve a Wayne and he had to earn it here.  
Sadly, after a memorable first fight, Dick had become a favourite among the audience.

His mistake had been that he had tried to reason with the other slave.  
A red-haired young man, about his own age just slightly more muscular.  
Dick hadn't wanted to fight the other, they had been both puppets in a sick game  
So, unwilling to hurt another person like him, he had been entirely defensive.  
The dancing lessons Bruce had ordered him to take, had finally paid off as he had gracefully managed to avoid the attacks.

"We don't have to fight", he had tried to reason and stopped his movements to display his honesty.

Yet the other hadn't listened.  
As the other had caught him, he had forced himself inside him and Dick had snapped.  
Hurt by the betrayal and angry with the world he had fought back.  
He had reared up like a wild horse with a horseman.  
Dick had managed shake the other off and had blindly kicked behind himself.  
A pained cry had signalled him that he managed to hit the hard cock of his rapist.  
Ruthlessly Dick had forced himself inside the other tired slave and roughly taken him.

Their crowed had loved the performance.

* * *

'Break the stallion', was the advertisement Thomas used for him with a smirk.  
The money Dick earned with his fights was given to his master.

He wanted to see the beautiful man to fight and loose, as did the audience.  
Yet, for the sake of their entertainment, he had given Dick boots with strong soles.  
Hooves for their stud, had Thomas said with a viscous smile.  
Loosing against Dick meant a painful kick were it hurt, so his enemies in the ring knew that they needed to use their full strength and pin him down.

Today Thomas prepared his slave fully.  
They were in his little cell, with a bed, toilette and a bracket system with four pillars.  
For everything else he needed the permission from his master as well as someone to look over him.  
Dick just had a shower and was currently bound by chains on his ankles and wrists, which forced him to kneel on all fours.

His master took his time as he rubbed the olive oil into his skin.  
Mockingly gentle touches that were almost pleasurable.  
Yet the other would once in awhile twist his exposed nipples, roughly stroke his cock or grasp his balls too tightly.  
Due the unpredictable of these rough actions during the otherwise pleasant once, Dick gasped from surprise and slight pain.

As Thomas took a small bottle of olive oil and poured it directly into his ass, he knew that is was going to be one of these special days.  
On these days no-one expected him win and they wanted him to come as the other fucked him.  
If he was allowed to use them, even his shoes wouldn't help him.

His master slipped two oily fingers into his wet hole and pushed them deeper until he found his prostate.  
The oil moved inside him as Thomas made sure that it spread everywhere. Not Bruce, tried Dick to remained himself, as the pleasure cursed through him.  
It was hard to focus, but as always the penetration stopped before he came.  
Thomas never allowed him to come, not until he begged for it.  
Something which he hadn't done yet, if he did this he might as well become his private pleasure slave and return back to his home.  
But Dick just couldn't, the betrayal still stung too much and it wasn't really his home anymore was it?  
Without Bruce and Alfred it was another cell, just a better furnished one.  
Saying no was the last bit of freedom he had, even if it wasn't logical to stay here when he could leave.

A metallic plug with a black horsetail kept the liquid inside him and provided his opponent with lube and a whip while he fucked him.  
The thought of having a lash anywhere near his exposed genitals was worse than the actual rape by now for Dick.  
In a way he was used to the humiliation, but having another slave as angry and helpless as himself with a weapon, that would hurt.

* * *

Two men entered the open cell.  
"There he is", announced the first, the senator Lex Luthor.  
Behind him walked a man with an eye patch and a thoroughly trained, muscular body and white hair.  
The hair wasn't just on his head, but also formed a well trimmed beard, exposed chest and legs.  
Only a loincloth out of black leather covered his cock and ass  
Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator, a gladiator who fought in arenas and killed his opponents.  
Something which he seemed to enjoy, as Bruce had noted with disgust, while Dick had accompanied him to a show once.

What the hell was a killer doing here?, wondered Dick.  
"Slade will fight you today, he usually only fights in real battles, but he requested it with you as his opponent", answered Lex the unvoiced question.

"With or without his shoes?", asked Thomas with a sickly sweet smile.

"With the shoes, I want him to have hope that he has a chance", replied Slade.  
Nobody commented as he spoke without explicit permission.  
He had earned his master a lot of money and seemed content with his life, such a good slave enjoyed a few privileges.

"As he wishes", confirmed Lex the request.

"You are going to give me a good fight aren't you?", asked Slade directed at Dick with a hungry smile.

"If you do so, then I won't use the whip to hurt you as much as I could", offered the older slave with a sensual purr in his voice while he walked closer until he stood before Dick.  
Slade's covered cock was directly before his face and he saw a slight bulge there.

Dick wanted to say no, just to spite him, yet fear forced his mouth to remain closed.

"Without a good fight as well as a good fuck in which you will participate and not act like a pretty lifeless doll. I will become angry and will need an outlet for my feelings", continued Slade his threat in the same tone.

Almost accidentally Slade twitched as if he couldn't stand still and brushed Dick's face against the leather or his loincloth.  
A conscious move by the trained fighter.

"I can't allow you to damage my property", objected Thomas and for an insane moment Dick felt gratitude towards his master.

"His looks earn me money and he needs to able to fight again in two days", his next rape was already planned.  
The gratitude disappeared along with a small spark of hope that his master might change to be more like his brother

"If he doesn't satisfy you in the ring, then you might fuck him here with anything you might need to make him participate.  
Like a strap of leather around his cock to prevent him from coming.  
Stimulate his prostate gland and he will become a moaning mess beging to come", Thomas spoke dispassionately, as if instructing a beginner how to ride a horse.

"Does the offer include blowjobs", asked Slade as he placed a rough hand on Dick's head.  
He gently stroke the soft hair as he forced his head to remain between his legs.

Dick could feel the leather on his face, the bulge seemed to grow against his closed lips.  
He whimpered at the thought, during the fights at least his mouth had remained virginal.  
To submit like this was something he didn't want.

"You will have to teach him", agreed Thomas lightly.  
"The new skill will be useful for him once he learned his lesson."

"New skill?", disbelief was clear in Slade's voice as the hand in Dick's hair grasped it in a painfully tight grip.

"Once he agrees to become my personal slave he will pleasure me in such a manner until then he has to fight here in the ring. Considering that oral sex doesn't count as victory and Dick can fight back no-one had taken his mouth before", explained Thomas while his right hand squeezed Dick's ass.  
His thumb brushed the plug inside him and moved it slightly.

"You will become his teacher, in return I expect the usual quality in the arena", interfered Lex as he saw his slave's interest.  
Hurting his money maker wouldn't do, but giving him the slave he had lusted after since the first time they had seen Dick in the ring, that would ensure his loyalty and motivate him.

"Perfect", agreed Thomas.  
They ignored the two slaves, one brushing his cock against an unwilling face.


End file.
